paranormalfactfandomcom-20200214-history
Agogwe
1. Grouping Humanoid 2. First reported The first recorded sighting was in 1900 by Cpt. William Hichens 3. Country East Africa 4. Region East African Forests 5. Habitat Jungle 6. Physiology The Agogwe is a small furry, human-like biped. It's covered in reddish brown fur. They stand 3 to 5 feet tall. Their arms are 5 inches long, and they are reported to have opposable toes.The Agogwe is different for the other known ape in the area. Not only because of fur and skin color, but also because the are reported to have small canine teeth and a rounded forehead. The Agogwe goes by many other names as well. Kakundakri or Kilomba in Zimbabwe and the Congo. The people of the Ivory Coast refer to them as the Sehite. In Sumatra they been known as the Orang Pendek.. 7. History The first recorded sighting was by a Captain William Hitchens in 1900. He reported his sightings on December 1937 to Discovery magazine and was quoted to say: "Some years ago I was sent to an official lion-hunt in this area (the Ussure and Simibit forests on the western side of the Webare plains) and, while waiting in a forest glade for a man-eater, I saw two small brown, furry creatures come from dense forest on one side of the glade and disappear into the thickets on the other. They were like little men, about 4 feet high, walking upright, but clad in russet hair. The native hunter with gazed in mingled fear and amazement. They were, he said agogwe, the little furry men whom one does not see once in a lifetime." Hitchens was ridiculed and criticized for this sighting. But a year later, another man named Cuthbert Burgoyne wrote to the magazine relating a similar sighting while coasting along the Portuguese East Africa in a Japanese cargo boat. The creatures were close enough to the shore they could be seen with a "glass of twelve magnifications". They watched a group of baboons feeding and "As we watched, two little brown men walked together out of the bush and down amongst the baboons. They were certainly not any known monkey and yet they must have been akin or they would have disturbed the baboons. They were too far away to be seen in great detail, but these small human-like animals were probably between 4 and 5 feet tall, quite upright and graceful in figure. At the time I was thrilled as they quite evidently no beast of which I had heard or read. Later a friend and big game hunter told me he was in the Portuguese East Africa with his wife and three hunters, and saw a mother, father, and child apparently of the same species, walk across the further side of the bush clearing. The natives loudly forbade him to shoot." The most recent sighting of the Agogwe was in the late 1950's and early 1960's. A profession animal collector working for zoos and museums, followed the tracks of Agogwe in Zaire. He found one entangled in one of his bird snares. "It fell on it's face, turned over, sat up, took the noose off it's feet and walked away before the nearby African could do anything." he said. There are many theories to the existance of this creature. One theory states that the Gibbons of Africa escaped extinction and are now repopulating. Gibbons are small, tail-less, and are occasionally bipedal. They have canine teeth and a rounded forehead. The only problem is this theory is that Gibbons rarely walk on solid lnad and mainly move around with their arms. Another theory states that they could be a surviving species of Gracile australopithecine. This species existed 25 to 45 million years ago. Australopithecine footprints do have a somewhat diverged toe (though far from opposable), but from most descriptions of the Agogwe fit the descriptions of this species, there's even speculation that the foot evolved over several million years and could now be opposable. While another states that it could be chimpanzee adapting towards open country and filling an Australopithecine like niche. And another theory reports the possibility that the Agogwe are actually bonobos, chimp-like animals that walk upright ¼ of the time. The Agogwe is a very ellusive creature. As the jungles of Africa are quite dense it's not impossible to belive that they could go unspotted for many years. There was also a document that said the Agogwe built mounds and lived beneath them in an underground city. That mined ores from these mounds, and so forth and so on. Those claims are ridiculous as eventually someone would find a mound and discover these creatures. 8. Evidence Other than the three sightings nothing else has come to light. 9. Possibiltiy of Existence 2. Somewhat improbable: In all likely hood, it's likely Gibbons escaped extinction. 10. Sources *African Ape Complex *Unknown Explorers *Is "The Hobbit" the Agogwe of Africa? BY MIKE *Agogwe From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Cryptozoology the Science of the Unknown 11. Links *http://www.webcitation.org/5kmDN0P60 *http://www.unknownexplorers.com/agogwe.php *http://texascryptidhunter.blogspot.com/2009/08/is-hobbit-agogwe-of-africa.html *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agogwe *http://web.archive.org/web/20100125021502/http://www.strangeark.com/reprints/beasts.html *http://cryptozoologythescienceoftheunknown.com/agogwe/ Category:Cryptozoology